


Only Exception

by RebelMinxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Some Fluff, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMinxy/pseuds/RebelMinxy
Summary: I wrote this while listening to Paramore's "Only Exception" and was in a bit of a sad mood.





	Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Paramore's "Only Exception" and was in a bit of a sad mood.

Growing up, you saw what love could do to a person. Because of unconditional love, you saw how your mother would take the hits your father gave her whenever he was drunk, which was most nights. She would never let him lay a hand on you, telling you to never fall blind in love. Once you were a bit older, you begged for her to leave him, to run away with you. But she never could. ‘He is my husband and I love him.’ That was her response always. But once you turned 18, you ran away, leaving her behind. You swore when you left that you would love no one ever, to never give yourself to someone.  
You broke your promise easily soon, giving yourself to someone to them turn their backs on you. They would beat you down, emotionally and physically. You would bounce from one abusive relationship to the next. Your excuse, it was your fault, that they loved you, but you did something wrong. Eventually, you broke the cycle after five years away from home, receiving a call from your mother to come back home. Hearing her broken and tired voice pulled you out, slapping you across the face of what you were putting up with. You were her, something you swore you would never do. You made it home to find your mother dead and your father donning black eyes. Before he could come after you, two guys came out of nowhere and saved you, killing your father in the process.   
They explained what happened, possession via demon. The called themselves hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester. They asked if you would be ok, but you knew you would never be ok. You lost your mother, the only person who had your heart. Sam offered for you to stay with them until you were ok to move on. And you did stay, never leaving. They trained you, got you to learn the lore. Made you into the strong hunter you were. Sam became that brother you wished you had growing up, being the same age and all. But Dean, he was different. You just didn’t feel the same way as you did with Sam. You would keep your distance, closing yourself off to Dean. You knew it hurt him to see how close you were to Sam, but you knew there was something about Dean that had warning bells going off.   
But with time, and many crazy hunts and drunken nights of emotional admittance, those bells became easier to ignore. Dean would show you his soft side, be so gentle with you once you started letting him in. Slowly but surely, Dean had you wrapped around his finger. Sam would make fun of you falling for his brother, and you would play it off by saying it wasn’t true. But you knew, Dean broke down those walls you built up. It scared you how easy he did it too. Like he knew the weak spot to kick and knock it all down. You didn’t want to be like your mother, not let history repeat itself. You knew Dean would never hurt you, but the fear of devoting yourself to one person, to fall blindly in love, it scared you to death.   
But Dean showed you, the fall might be scary, but there would be someone that would catch you. Eventually, you confessed to him how you felt and your struggled, and Dean only smiled at you, taking your hands in his and placing a kiss on them. He promised to take things slow with you, only do what you felt comfortable. But now that he knew how you felt, he wasn’t going to let go. And he never did. You took it slow, taking each step as much as you could handle. After he showed you how beautiful love could be, how you could give yourself entirely to him yet be able to be yourself, you knew the rubble that was left behind was cleared out. Dean made you feel loved and that you could love. He gave you his all, eventually taking all of you. You were two different people yet also one.   
You thought after watching your mother lose herself to her unconditional love, that you would repeat the cycle. But with Dean, it was clear, the cycle was never going to happen. You fell, afraid of losing yourself, but Dean was there to catch you. He showed you what true, unconditional love was. He was the light at the end of the dark tunnel, becoming the only exception to your rule.


End file.
